<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by Moonlitdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591056">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark'>Moonlitdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tries to make sense of the unexpected object in his and Harry's bathroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wisp of breath against his ear caused Draco to flinch.  </p>
<p>“You know, it works much better if you switch it on.”</p>
<p>Plastic clattered against the tiles as the item which Draco had been intently studying slipped from his startled fingers. </p>
<p>Hastily utilising a glare to hopefully distract from his girlish squeal, Draco snapped, “Will you <i>stop</i> sneaking up on me like that?” </p>
<p>“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” Harry apologised, although he didn’t look in the least repentant.  “You looked so deep in concentration,” chuckled Harry as he bent to retrieve the fallen object.  “Very masculine reaction, by the way… it’s a wonder that you made it through the war unscathed with self-preservation skills like that.”  </p>
<p>As Harry examined the plastic for dents, Draco felt his brow furrow before he enquired, “What is it?” </p>
<p>“It’s a vibrator.” </p>
<p>Draco was not convinced.  “That isn’t a vibrator.  Where’d it come from?” </p>
<p>“I think Hermione left it.”  </p>
<p>Draco was gratified to witness that his bellowed response almost shocked Harry enough to return the toy to the tiles.  “And what the <i>hell</i> would a sexual aid of Granger’s be doing in our bathroom?”  Not waiting for any reasonable answer which might detract from his indignation, he continued, “We’re <i>never</i> entertaining any of your friends again.  What sort of person brings a vibrator into someone else’s home?”</p>
<p>Grinning with obvious amusement, Harry placated, “I’m sure that she didn’t actually use it, Draco.” </p>
<p>“How can you possibly be sure of that?  She could’ve been engaged in any number of perverted and grotesque acts of lewdness. Here.  In <i>our</i> bathroom.”  That hideous thought was almost enough to warrant a whole new house.  Certainly, this room would never be clean enough.</p>
<p>Harry appeared unaffected by Draco’s repulsion.  “The ribbon wrapped around it gave me a little hint.” </p>
<p>“There wasn’t a ribbon when I found it.” </p>
<p>“I took it off.  And you're just jealous that it wasn’t you who was engaged in those ‘grotesque acts’.” </p>
<p>An unwelcome vision of Weasley and Granger’s possible activities was causing Draco to feel rather nauseated.  “Trust me, I’d never be jealous of those two.  A mismatched pair if I ever saw one.  It’s ridiculous,” snorted Draco.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah…” Whenever that particular grin appeared, it usually meant that Harry was about to say something which would make Draco feel foolish.  He braced himself.  “…’cos two apparently incompatible people can never have a successful relationship.”  No exception to the foolishness then.  </p>
<p>On these occasions, a swift glossing over the offending subject usually sufficed, but unfortunately just now that left Draco with only the previous one.  But it would do.  “Why would Granger leave us a vibrator?  If that's what it even is.” </p>
<p>“Do you want to try it out?” </p>
<p>Draco couldn’t think of a suggestion which could have been worse. “Absolutely not. Is it some weird Muggle fetish?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly.  And don’t get all prudish on me, I know you better than that.” </p>
<p>“But it’s so… bizarre.  Why would she give us this?” </p>
<p>“I think she was trying to wish us a happy anniversary.”</p>
<p>Draco tried to envision any happy times which could be spent with this device and failed miserably.  But receipt of a present required manners, nonetheless. “I would've preferred if she'd just bought us wine or something.  But I suppose the sentiment was sort of sweet.”</p>
<p>Harry had the impudence to display a different kind of smile; the cute one that made Draco want to kiss him.  It wasn’t fair.  “Aw, Draco.  You’re warming to her.”</p>
<p>It was best not to look at the smooth quirk of that mouth.  Not if Draco wanted to win this.  “I am not.  If this is a vibrator, then how do I turn it on?”</p>
<p>Harry extended his fingers to demonstrate the device.  Draco’s gaze followed the movement.  “Press here.”</p>
<p>The plastic suddenly began to vibrate, shimmying softly in Harry’s palm. </p>
<p>“Intriguing.”</p>
<p>Harry beamed widely, positively glowing. “Isn't it?” </p>
<p>“Have you already tried this thing out, Potter?”</p>
<p>“No, I was waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m here now.  But I'm not sure that I’m eager to participate in activities which might include this oddity.  What would we even use it for?”</p>
<p>Harry actually bounced slightly on the balls of his enthusiastic feet. “I was thinking maybe massages and... other stuff.”</p>
<p>“I don't see much ‘other stuff’ happening.”  Draco sighed at Harry's pout.  “I mean, it’s not like it's going to fit in anywhere.  It’s completely the wrong shape.”</p>
<p>Gesturing to a section of the appliance, Harry suggested, “This bit might.”</p>
<p>“You're going to fuck me with <i>that</i>?  It’s a bit small.  How disappointing.”</p>
<p>“You could fuck <i>me</i> with it.”  When Harry was brimming with this amount of scarcely contained, gleeful expectation it was harder to deny him.  </p>
<p>“I have to admit that there's more likelihood of that, if anything.”</p>
<p>“Just give it a go.  You might like it.  And you know that I'd always make it worth your while.”  Draco was unprepared when Harry employed his best weapon.  The openly lustful gaze.  It really, <i>really</i> wasn't fair.  He had never been able to resist that from Harry.</p>
<p>Recognising his defeat, Draco caved and took the gift from Harry’s grasp with his last remaining sigh of reluctance.   But the first stroke of Harry's hand against his shoulder went a long way to dispersing even that.  “Oh, fine.  But only Granger would gift us with a vibrator that's shaped like a bloody duck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>